


Sir I demand more cockles content

by mymishaandjensenfic (ljunattainable)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Swearing, tweet drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljunattainable/pseuds/mymishaandjensenfic
Summary: Misha replies to a fan tweet.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: Cockles Advent Calendar Challenge





	Sir I demand more cockles content

**Author's Note:**

> This was a real tweet exchange but including an image in AO3 is way too difficult.

** 15th November 2019 **

“Sir i demand more cockles content,” the tweet said.

“Go to the back of the line,” Misha replied, without thinking, brain definitely not engaged, fingers on autopilot. 

Oh, shit.

He shouldn’t have written that.

He should delete it.

But if he deleted it he would draw attention to it.

Okay, so he should be rational about this. How could this be read?

Well, obviously it could be read as what Misha had actually intended, which was, “Get to the back of the fucking line. If there’s any cockles content to be had, I’m first”

Then there was the other way, which was the joke it could have been if only Misha had thought of it.

So he should leave it.

Right?

Yeah. 

Of all his three million twitter followers, no one would ever interpret his tweet as “Misha’s missing his boyfriend.” Everyone would think it was a joke, and if by chance someone did catch on to it being a plaintive plea for more Jensen in his life right now, that someone wouldn’t be anyone important. 

In the absolutely worst case scenario someone might write a drabble about it, and maybe a hundred people might read that drabble.

No, it was fine. The tweet could stay.


End file.
